Why am I a dragon?
by Scarlet Moons
Summary: Something happens on a flight turning Hiccup into a dragon. But there's a snitch. He's a girl. With Toothless battling over his feelings for the female Hiccup and Hiccup trying to figure out why and how he's a female dragon, what will happen? M for safety
1. Why am I a dragon?

**Hello. BaconLover12 here with a whole new story! Yay! I know I have several stories going on, but I can't resist when a new idea hits me. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did in my thoughts. Remember. Read and review.**

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of How to train your dragon. Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell do._

* * *

><p>"Toothless what did you do to me!" a femine voice could be heard shouting. If we look closer, we find ourselves in the very familiar cove. In this cove sat Toothless with a very confused, shocked, surprised, and a very dreamy expression on his face. Across from him was a very shocked and panicked dragon. Just not any dragon though. It was a female Night Fury with emerald green eyes and long eyelashes. She was smaller than Toothless, her body a slight lighter shade in color. While toothless' scales were a midnight blue color, the female's was more of a violet blueishpurple. Her body features were pretty much the same as Toothless, but she was much more slender and her back left leg was missing and in it's place was a stump of what remained of the leg. "Answer me!" she demanded and Toothless shook his head to clear his mind. "I..I don't know." Toothless stuttered looking at the female. "You don't know? You don't know? One minute we are flying through the sky, me on your back as a human! And then the next thing I know, I wake up and I'm a dragon! A female dragon! How in the world did this happen?" The female dragon yelled starting to panic. Toothless got up and tried to calm the panicking female. "Now Hiccup. Just calm down." Toothless said trying to calm her down. The smaller female dragon was running around unsteadily on her three legs, tripping here and there. "Calm down! Calm down! I wake up and I'm a dragon! A night fury! And you tell me to calm down! And to make matters worse, I'm a girl!" Hiccup shouted and continued to panic. Toothless had had enough of this. Sure, it was amusing to watch as the female hiccup ran and tripped all over the cove, but he had to do something before she really hurt herself. Having been fed up with her panicking, Toothless jumped, surprising the female hiccup, and pinned her to the ground. "Calm down!" Toothless shouted and Hiccup instantly calmed down, looking in Toothless' eyes. Toothless looked in Hiccup's and soon found himself lost in the emerald pools of green. Toothless shook his head clearing his mind. What was wrong with him?

Toothless felt Hiccup shift underneath him and Toothless remembered that he was on her. Toothless blushed, thankful that his scales hid it, and got of her. Hiccup stood up, a little unsteady, still not used to her new body, and shook the dirt of of her hide. Hiccup looked at the sky and sighed looking back at Toothless. "Great! Just great! The sun is setting, we are stuck in this cove with no way out, and we still don't know how or why I am a female dragon!" Hiccup said walking unsteadily away from Toothless. Toothless watched her lay down in a spot where the setting sun shown down on her scales making them sparkle and glow in the sunlight, making her look like a beautiful goddess that fell from the heavens. Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! What in the world was he thinking. This is Hiccup he was thinking about. His best friend. Why was he having these thoughts? What was wrong with him?

Toothless took a deep breath. Nothing was wrong with him. All this was just from all the drama and shock of finding Hiccup as a beautiful, stunning female night fury. Toothless growled and shook his head again. Gosh! Why couldn't he stop thinking these thoughts. There were more important things to think of, like finding out why Hiccup was a female Night Fury.

While Toothless sat having his little mind battle, Hiccup watched from afar. The way Toothless just looked at her made her shiver. Why was he looking at her like that? Hiccup merely shrugged, forgetting it and going back to thinking how he, now a she, got like this. She remembered flying on Toothless. They were high up and they flew through a cloud. But as Hiccup recalled, the cloud felt weird. It wasn't wet or moist like all the others. This one felt powdery and after they flew through it, she remembered feeling sleepy. So they landed in the cove and took a nap. Then when she awoke, she was a Female Night Fury! That was it! The cloud! That had to be the reason that she was a dragon. She got up excitedly and wobbled over to Toothless who sat looking at the spot she just moved from. Finally know how to move the muscles in her tail, Hiccup waved the tip of it with her two fins in front of his face. Toothless blinked in surprise and looked over and saw Hiccup sitting beside him. "Toothless! I know how I'm a dragon!" Hiccup cried out. Toothless looked puzzled and confused. "How?" he asked. "Remember that odd feeling cloud we flew through?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded. "Maybe that's the reason I'm a dragon! Because after we flew through it, I felt sleepy and when I woke up, I was a dragon. That's why I'm a dragon." Hiccup said happily. Toothless nodded and then thought of something. "So. We know how you became a dragon, but we don't know why or how to change you back." Toothless stated and Hiccup's face dropped. Toothless saw the saddness in her eyes and he mentally scolded himself. Great! His best friend turns into a dragon and panics then finds out how she became a dragon, then he goes and reminds her that they don't know how to change her back! Some friend he was.

Hiccup sighed and lay back down, folding her wings and resting her head on her front paws. She wrapped her tail around and the tip rest beside her head. Toothless looked at her and was amazed by how small she looked curled up like that. Toothless was about to say something when he heard something. It was a sniff. Toothless looked down and saw that it had come from Hiccup. She was crying. Toothless saw this and crooned. The sun had set and night had came, making the cove darker than ever. There was a hoot of an owl and Hiccup gasped, putting her tail over her eyes and started to shiver. First of all, it was Autumn and on Berk, Autumn nights could be as cold as winter days. Second, Hiccup had never been out in the forest at night. Only once had he, but as soon as he heard the hoot of an owl, he was out of the forest and back home, safe in bed. Toothless saw this and felt sorry for her. So he laid down beside her and put a wing over her. Hiccup snuggled into the warmth of Toothless, happy to escape from the chilly air. As Hiccup did this, Toothless' heart speed up and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Even though he had scales, he was pretty sure that the blush was visible. He thanked the dragon gods that it was night. He heard the steady breaths of Hiccup and smiled knowing that she was asleep.

Toothless lay his head on his front paws and listen to the creatures of the night. Hiccup was asleep and thankfully not crying anymore. Toothless couldn't sleep though. All he could think about was why he was feeling like this. Why did he think about Hiccup the way he shouldn't? Hiccup was his friend. His best friend. Yet, Toothless couldn't put it how he felt. He was confused about everything. Finally, after for what felt like hours, he fell into a pleasant, yet dusturbful, dreamful sleep. It had been one weird day.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon because I just found out the greatest news ever! The first day of school has been moved to next week due to mold and air problems in some of the schools in our district. I am sooooooooooooo happy!<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Confused Astrid

**Hello. me again with the next chapter of this story. You better like it because I was up all night Wednesday and on into Thursday morning working on it. Thanks to Loki-miko, who is helping, and brwainer, who is my beta reader. So there shouldn't be many mistakes with spelling or grammar. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I was starring at the screen with droopy eyes writing this. When you have an idea, you just got to get it down. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Remember! Read and Review! =^)**

* * *

><p>Toothless awoke way before Hiccup to try and decide what was wrong with him. After some careful consideration, he found he liked Hiccup. Not just as friends, but like like. When Hiccup was still human, Toothless would get mad whenever Astrid dragged him off or if Hiccup spent more time with her than him. Toothless never knew why he was mad, but now he did. From the very start, he had loved Hiccup. Not the friendly way, but more than that. And it seemed the gods had favored him. So many years he was alone, no one of his species around. He would sit alone all through mating season without a partner, without a mate. Toothless had always had a special connection with Hiccup. A strong bond and a strong friendship. But now that he knew he loved Hiccup, being friends was going to be weird for him. The gods had blessed him by turning the one he loved into a dragon. A beautiful, female dragon. Hiccup was his and he was going to make sure of that. Astrid was not going to get in the way this time. The more he thought about that girl, the more he was angered. Hiccup loved her and not him. A growl escaped his throat. No. Hiccup couldn't love that girl anymore. He was a girl now. Hiccup couldn't love her! He would make sure of it. She was always taking his Hiccup from him and it only made him more angry and jealous. At the time he didn't know that he loved Hiccup. But now he did and he would make sure that Astrid wouldn't take the Viking turned dragon away from him. Hiccup was his and his alone. Nobody else's. He would make sure of it!<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup slowly awoke and opened her eyes, blinking the sleepiness away. She remembered having the weirdest dream last night. She dreamed that she had turned into a dragon! A female dragon! The thought of her silly dream made her laugh. But when she laughed, it came out more of a dragon like grumble. Hiccup recoiled in shock and looked down and saw she had paws instead of hands. Scales instead of skin. A tail that shouldn't be there. Three legs and a stump to walk on. Wings on her back. Her ears were sensitive for she could hear for miles. Her eyesight was sharper than she could have ever imagined. Her nostrils were filled with all different sorts of scents, some she didn't even know existed. She was a dragon. It had been no dream, no matter how much she wanted it to be. It was real. Emotions flooded over her at once. Pain, hurt, anger, panic, shock, worry. All these emotions filled her mind as she thought about how everything would change. Nothing would be the same. How would her father react once he found out that his son was now a female night fury? How would Astrid? Oh gods! Astrid. The name made more pain, anger, and despair flood over her. Astrid. The name filled her mind with all the times the two had shared together. All the good and bad. Hiccup felt like going to a corner of the cove and crying her heart out. She was a dragon and would never be with the love of her life again. No. Astrid was a human and she was a dragon. Not to mention a female dragon at that. She would never work in the blacksmiths again. Never be able to see her friends. Her human friends. Why did the gods hate her so much? Why did they enjoy making her life miserable? What had she ever done to them? They just had to make her feel worse by turning her into a female dragon. Hiccup looked up and glared at the sky. Why couldn't this all be a dream. A nightmare? Why did all the bad stuff happen to her? Why? What had she ever done to deserve this? The gods could have at least fixed her leg when they made her into a dragon. But no. They didn't. It just made her suffer more. She would never see her friends and family again. A tear slipped from her eye and slid down her face. Why her? She thought. Why couldn't this have happened to someone else like Snotlout or a fish. Why her? She was never going to have a normal life. She was never going to feel normal again. She was a dragon. A dragon. Stoik would probably be ashamed. Having a dragon as a son turned daughter would be embarrassing. What was he going to do when he stepped down from chief? Let a dragon take over? And Astrid. Astrid would probably go running to Snotlout. And Hiccup would have nobody. She would be alone in the world. More tears fell and slid down her cheeks, falling on the ground. Nobody would want her. Her reputation in the village would go down the drain. She wouldn't be Hiccup the useful any more, her given name after she and toothless defeated the red death. She would go back to Hiccup the Useless Dragon. The name rung throughout her head. She was now an emotional wreck. Tears, hundreds of them, fell from her eyes. What would everyone think of her? Would they even know it was her? Why did everything have to go wrong when everything had just gotten better. She had defeated a huge dragon. Won the respect of her father and village. Got the girl. Gotten some friends. And had a night fury as a best friend. Everything was perfect. That is until this happened. It ruined everything. Everything was so messed up. Nothing would be the same. Even if she could be turned back, she could still be a girl. She may never be the boy Viking she once was. The gods hated her and it was a proven fact. They took everything away when it had just gotten better.<p>

Hiccup was so caught up in her emotional mess that she hadn't noticed Toothless come and sit beside her. Toothless had been laying on a tall rock when he heard her crying and came over to see what was wrong. Toothless crooned and nuzzled her. Hiccup looked up at him with big sad eyes. Toothless crooned again and licked her cheek. "No matter what happens, you still got me." he whispered and Hiccup smiled. Yes. She thought. She still had a friend. Her best friend. A night fury. Maybe there was hope in the world after all. The teen sniffed and looked at Toothless who licked her cheek again. She didn't know why he was doing it but it did make her feel a little better. She smiled at him before getting up and hobbling over to the lake for a drink. Toothless watched as Hiccup bent down and took a drink from the lake. He had a good view from where he was sitting. A very good view indeed. A smile played across his lips. Toothless silently snuck up behind her. Hiccup did not even hear him because after all, Toothless was a night fury. Toothless smiled and suddenly nipped Hiccup on the rump. It shocked hiccup so much that she jumped and practically fell into the lake. Toothless laughed before jumping in with her. Hiccup was really confused. One minute she's drinking from the lake and the next, toothless is nipping her in the rear causing her to fall into the lake. As soon as she had resurfaced, she saw toothless backing away. Oh you better back away. The embarrassed and confused female thought. Then, to add to her confusion, Toothless ran forward and jumped into the lake, splashing more cold water all over her. Toothless resurfaced and started to laugh in his dragon like manner. "You should have seen your face! It was priceless! You were scared when I came running! Hahahahaha!" Toothless laughed while Hiccup wasn't all that amused. "Yeah. Hahaha. I was so scared that the giant lizard would crush me!" she said in mock fear. Toothless continued laughing while Hiccup had enough. She started to paddle to the shallows where she stood and walked out of the lake with water dripping off her hide. It being the middle of autumn made being wet and out in the cold air freezing. The freezing teen walked over and laid down in a spot of sunlight from the rising sun, trying to get warm. She was shivering and Toothless must have noticed this because he hurriedly got out of the water worrying about her health. Hiccup heard Toothless coming up behind her and she turned away and put her tail over her eyes. Toothless didn't mind and laid down beside her. He put a wing over her like he did the night before and started to lick her behind the ear. Hiccup, who was now confused and shocked at Toothless, pulled her tail off her eyes and looked back at him. "What are you doing?" she asked and toothless stopped licking her. "Your cold." he said and started licking her again. Hiccup was very confused as the larger dragon continued licking her head, moving to her neck. A loud purr was coming from Toothless as he groomed her making the dragon turned teen more confused. Hiccup didn't know what the dragon was doing, but went along with it, laying there as Toothless warmed her up. Then, out of her shock, she started purring too. She didn't know why, she just did. The two dragons lay in the cove, both purring as Toothless tried to warm Hiccup back up. The female dragon lay against the larger male as he groomed her. Toothless was happy on the inside. Hiccup was actually letting him groom her after what he did to her. Though, Hiccup wasn't one to hold grudges. Toothless was happy as he groomed the smaller female.

After Toothless finished grooming Hiccup, the two lay on the sun, soaking in its warmth. Hiccup was now happy, until her stomach grumbled with hunger. Toothless must have heard her stomach because the next thing she knew, Toothless was up and walking over to the lake. The female fury watched as the larger dragon waited at the edge of the lake, ready to strike at any fish that swam by. Something suddenly caught his eye. It was a fish. A very good sized one. One perfect for Hiccup. The large dragon crouched ready as the fish started to pass by. And just like that, Toothless shot out like lightning, teeth sinking into the fish. Toothless proudly raised from the lake and trotted back over to were the female was. Toothless dropped the fish in front of her and smiled. Hiccup smiled at him before sniffing the fish. She hadn't eaten in two days and the fish smelled good through her dragon nostrils, but she had never eaten a raw fish before. Toothless, seeing Hiccup's concern, knew what was needed to be done. He took the fish and swallowed it whole. Then a moment later, gagged it back up in front of the now disgusted Hiccup. She looked at the fish and back to Toothless. She was hungry and Toothless was nice enough to catch this for her, so, why not? She thought and opened her mouth, taking in the fish. Suddenly, he teeth retracted and she found herself tilting her head back and swallowing it whole. Surprisingly, this time she ate it, it was actually good. But she knew that they couldn't survive off fish. They would eventually run out of fish in the lake and would soon starve to death. They had to get out of here.

"Toothless?" she asked as the male say behind her. "Yes?" he replied. "How are we going to get out of here? I mean, if we don't get out soon, we will starve to death. That catch was just pure luck and still. If we don't get out soon, we could die from hunger." the Viking turned dragon said and Toothless nodded in agreement. "I got out of here once. The time you were attacked by that nightmare. I climbed the wall in a frenzy." Toothless said smiling. Hiccup smiled too and lay back down to think. How to get out. How to get out. The teen thought. "Maybe we could climb the walls." she suggested. "you got out that way. We should try. Considering there's no other way out." hiccup said and Toothless nodded in agreement. "We could try." he said and Hiccup smiled and for up. He looked at her and sighed. "Then sooner we get out of here, the better." she said and Toothless nodded.

Astrid sat on the steps if he chief's house and sighed. Search parties had been arranged and most of the villagers went out looking for the pair known as Hiccup and Toothless. And to much of hers and Stoik's disappointment, they had come back empty handed with no Hiccup or Toothless. She sighed. Where could they be? she thought to herself. She kicked a rock and it went flying down the hill that the chief's house rested on. When she had kicked the rock, the tip of her boot made an indenture on the ground. She saw this as she moved her foot. That's when it hit her. "The cove!" she shouted and mentally slapped herself for not remembering. how could she forget something like that? And with that, Astros hopped up and ran into the forest heading toward the cove.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" came from a female dragon as she fell from the wall. Apparently when thinking of the plan to get out, they had forgot that it would be very hard to climb out with three legs. Hiccup hissed in frustration, getting up. Toothless hurried over to see if she was okay. She told him yes and was a little confused by the dragon's behavior. Toothless was acting differently. Hiccup shook off that thought and watched as Toothless sat in front of her. "It's hopeless! Well never get out!" Hiccup cried. Toothless sighed and walked over, giving her a lick on the cheek. Hiccup looked at him confused. Toothless had been acting weird ever since she was crying this morning. Now the sun was all the way up showing it was noon and they were still trapped. "I give up! It's too hard to climb!" she shouted and Toothless only chuckled at the smaller dragon's cry. He licked her again and laid down. The female fury gave up and laid down beside Toothless, her head rearing on her paws. The two say in silence for a moment when Toothless' ears twitched. "Someone's coming!" he said and getting in front of Hiccup. Confused by the dragon's actions, hiccup sat up and looked at the small entrance to the cove. Toothless was right. He could hear them. They were getting closer. She crouched behind Toothless as the footsteps got louder and closer. The dragons watched as a shadow of a human was at the entrance and out stepped..."Astrid!" Hiccup shouted happily. Too happily for Toothless' liking. Astrid gasped when she saw not only Toothless, but another night fury.<p>

Astrid had finally found and made her way to the cove. This was the one place they had to be. Astrid stepped in and looked around. That's when she heard a roar she turned and gasps when she saw Toothless with another dragon behind him. Astrid could see that this dragon was a little bit smaller and a different shade of color than toothless. Though, it had the same features. Astrid gasped when she found that this was a Night Fury. She took step towards them only to have toothless growl at her. The other Dragon behind him growled to him and to Astrid it looked like they were having a conversation. Finally it looked like the smaller dragon won because Toothless stopped growling and the smaller dragon came out from behind him. Astrid gasped when she saw it was missing it's left back leg and she felt sorry for it. But before she could tale in anything else, she remembered something. Where was Hiccup? "Toothless? Where's Hiccup?" She asked looking around the cove for any sign of her boyfriend. Toothless grumbled something and nodded to the other dragon. Astrid was confused. "What do you mean? Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked again now confused. She saw Toothless role his eyes and gesture to the smaller night fury. Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that, that is Hiccup?" she asked really confused and both dragons nodded. Astrid was really confused. The dragons were telling her that the smaller night fury was Hiccup. Astrid cautiously approached the two, earning a growl from Toothless. Astrid held her hands up in defiance showing she meant no harm. Hiccup growled at Toothless and walked over to her. Well, more like hobbled. Hiccup got to Astrid and she patted her head. "You poor thing!" Astrid said rubbing Hiccup's head. "Yeah. You're a good boy! Yes you are!" Astrid cooed in a baby like voice earning a grumble from Hiccup. As she said that, Toothless burst out laughing. That girl is so dumb! Can't she see that Hiccup is defiantly not a boy. Hiccup growled at Toothless and Astrid stopped scratching him. "Was it something I said?" she asked and Hiccup grumbled, sitting down. Toothless didn't like the time Astrid was spending with his Hiccup so he trotted over there and sat beside Hiccup, nuzzling her. Hiccup grumbled and Astrid just looked at the two in confusion. "Okay! What is going on here!" Astrid yelled throwing her hands into the air. Toothless growled and nodded to Hiccup and back to Astrid. Astrid only raised an eyebrow in confusion. Toothless rolled his eyes and gestured to Astrid and back to Hiccup. Astrid only sighed in frustration. " What are you trying to say?" Astrid asked. Hiccup, who was watching the little conversation, remembered something. She still could write! Yeah! That was it! She could write what Toothless was trying to say which she didn't know what it was either. Hiccup turned to Toothless who was just as frustrated as Astrid. "what are you trying to tell her Toothless?" Hiccup asked and toothless looked back at her. "I'm trying to tell her that you're a girl." toothless said smiling. Hiccup frowned but used her tail to clear the dirt, making a nice place to write. "What are you doing?" Toothless asked and the female just rolled her eyes. "I'm communicating." she answered and used one of her claws to start writing.

Astrid watched as Hiccup wrote in the dirt. After about two minutes, she was done and she read it. "I a girl." she read aloud. Astrid just looked at Hiccup in confusion. "Who's a girl?" she asked and hiccup rolled her eyes. She wrote again. "Me." Astrid read aloud. "So are you saying that you're a girl?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded. Astrid then just burst out laughing. Hiccup grumbles and turned away and laid down. Toothless glared at the laughing Viking warrior, before turning and licking Hiccup's cheek. Astrid was laughing so hard that she was clutching her sides from where they hurt. Finally, she stopped laughing and stopped to catch her breath. After catching get breath, she saw toothless looking at her with a serious expression. Astrid's smiled dropped into a frown. "You can't be serious?" she asked and Toothless nodded. "You're not joking? Hiccup really is a girl in this little dragon form?" she asked earning another grumble from hiccup and a nod from Toothless. "Ohhh." Astrid said looking at Hiccup. "Sorry Hiccup. But how in the world are you a girl!" Astrid practically shouted. Toothless just rolled his eyes and warbled something that Astrid couldn't understand. "Wait! Hold up! Let me get this straight. My boyfriend suddenly changed into a dragon. But just not any, a night fury. And he's a female?" Astrid said and Toothless nodded. "Ugh! My brain hurts! I'm going to go now and tell Stoik that I found his son, errr, daughter as a dragon in the cove with his, I mean her, dragon Toothless. Yeah. You two just stay there and I'll ..." Astrid didn't get that far because she just plain fainted. The mighty Astrid fainted! Toothless laughed in his dragon like manner and sat beside Hiccup, waiting for the annoying female human to wake up. Hiccup must have noticed that Astrid wasn't talking anymore so she got up and turned around to see Astrid laying on the ground. She looked at Toothless who shrugged.

* * *

><p>Astrid opened her eyes, only to close them as sunlight blinded her. Suddenly, the light vanished and she opened her eyes and shrieked. Standing above her was a dragon she had never seen before. She started backing up when she noticed that she was in the cove. she looked back at the dragon and saw Toothless standing beside it. The it all came rushing back. Finding them in the cove. Finding out Hiccup was a dragon. Finding out Hiccup was a female dragon.<p>

Astrid finally got up and stared at Hiccup and Toothless. "Okay. You two stay here, and I'll go get Stoik." Astrid said before walking away. Before she made it to the exit of the cove, she heard a cry from behind her. She turned around to see Hiccup and Toothless looking expectantly at her. "What?" she asked and Toothless licked his lips. Astrid sighed. She had seen Toothless do that many times before and knew it meant he was hungry. "Okay. I'll bring back some fish." and with that, she left.

Hiccup walked over to a large rock and lay down, smiling at the warmth. Toothless watched her do this and sighed. He laid down in his own little spot. He didn't want that annoying human to come back. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible to get Hiccup away from her. Because Hiccup was his, not hers. She shouldn't be around Hiccup. They would get out somehow. And it was going to be soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter two. Chapter three will be out in a little while. Maybe today or tomorrow. I don't know. It's not finished yet and I am going to get to work on it here in a minute. I am also looking for a good story to read. brwainer has already given me some and I enjoyed them but sometimes I get bored and have nothing to do so i like to read. If any of you have or know a good story that you want me to read, just review and tell me. Please! <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review or the ghost of the pig you ate for lunch will come to haunt you. Aka: Bacon. That was lame but I felt like writing that. Anyways, review please!**


	3. Escape and Feelings

**Okay. So I know I haven't updated for a while and this is a short chapter. I am hoping that i can update soon, but it depends on when i get some time alone to work on this story without my family or pesky sister bothering me. So, I hope you like this chapter. Remember, R&R!**

* * *

><p>Toothless got up from his spot and looked around the cove. There had to be a way out. Toothless looked over and saw the dragon turned Viking was fast asleep on her rock sunbathing. Toothless smiled. She looked so cute. He had been dropping hints all day but the dragoness was just so dense. But she'd find out eventually.<p>

Toothless looked around the cove, searching for a way out. He looked back at the entrance. There were two entrances actually. Toothless looked at the spot on the ledge where Hiccup had sketched him and dropped his writing tool. Toothless knew the entrance up there was little, but maybe, just maybe, he could shoot a really strong fireball up there and make it bigger. Just maybe he could. Toothless nodded to himself and backed away to the other side if the lake facing it. He deep a deep breath and felt the gasses building up at the back of his throat. He made sure his aim was right before closing his mouth with only a little hole of his puckered lips. And he shot the fireball out of his mouth, the strong blueish fireball hot it's tater causing a loud explosion on impact. The noise made birds fly away and woke the sleeping Dragoness, startling her so much, that she fell off her rock. Rocks fell and fell, tumbling onto the lake, the ground shaking. The rockalanch, as Toothless called it, stirred up a whole lot of dust. Soon, the rocks stopped falling and dust blocked both dragon's view of the damage. Hiccup walked from the place she fell and over to Toothless' side. "What did you do?" she asked and the mighty dragon just shrugged. "I don't know, but hopefully it's a way out." he replied. Hiccup only looked at him confused.

The dust had finally cleared and showed a massive pile of rocks leading up to a very wide exit that both dragons could fit through. "Yes!" Toothless shouted happily and trotted over to the rocks and started to climb them. He glanced back at Hiccup. "You coming or you staying there?" he asked and Hiccup sighed and hobbled over. The dragoness started to climb after the male, making sure not to slip. She did not know why they were leaving, seeing as Astrid was going to bring back food for them, but she followed toothless anyways. At one point, halfway up the pile of rocks, Hiccup stepped on a very sharp and pointed rock, causing her to yowl in pain. Toothless stopped his climbing and looked back to see the female sitting on some smooth rocks, licking her paw furiously. Toothless, curious to what she was doing, called down to her. "What ate you doing?" he asked and she looked away from her paw. "I stepped on a sharp rock!" she called and Toothless rolled his eyes. Knowing Hiccup she just had to step on that rock. "You okay?" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

They had soon made their way to the exit, which both where happy to do so. Hiccup followed behind Toothless confused at why they were leaving. Astrid had found them and they were going to be rescued so Hiccup was confused at why they were leaving. Sure, he was happy to get out of there, but Astrid was going to bring them food. So why were they leaving? "Uh, Toothless, not that I don't mind leaving or anything, but, uh, why are we leaving, and since we are leaving, uh, why aren't we going back to the village?" she asked and Toothless stopped walking. "Uh, I, uh, thought I saw something strange on the other side of the island, uh, while we, were, uh, flying, uh, yesterday. Yeah. I wanted to check it out and besides, you haven't ever been on the other side of the island on foot." Toothless said and was relieved when Hiccup seemed to be okay with his explaination. "Okay, but after we are done, can we go back to the village?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked unsure. "Uh, sure." he said not meaning it, but Hiccup bought it. They started walking again, Hiccup taking the lead, trotting in front of Toothless.

As Toothless fell in behind Hiccup, he knew that he didn't want to go back to the village. But maybe, just maybe, he could get Hiccup to be his mate and then, just maybe they could go back to the village. Toothless smiled. Hiccup, his mate. That sounded good. Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless and Hiccup. That sounded good. Toothless was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt't notice that Hiccup had stopped walking and he passed her, walking right into a tree.

Hiccup burst out laughing, while Toothless held his nose in pain. All the blood rushed to Toothless' cheeks, and he was glad that his scales were black and hid the blush. They did, didn't they? Hiccup continued laughing. She laughed so long and hard that she was on the ground, clutching her sides with her paws and gasping for breath. "That..*gasp*...was...*gasp* the..funniest...*gasp*...thing...*gasp*...ever." she managed to say,still gasping for breath from her histerical laughing. Toothless was only more embarressed. He wanted to impress her and all he was doing was embarrassing himself. What a way to win a girl's heart.

After ten minutes of laying on the ground gasping for breath and having a laughing fit every minute or so, Hiccup had finally regained her posture, though, every time she looked at Toothless and saw that forming red bump on the end of his nose, she burst out laughing. Toothless was embarrassed and mad at the same time. He was embarrassed that he had ran into a tree infront of Hiccup and mad that she would not stop laughing at him. Sure, he guessed, if their positions would have been switched, he would have laughed too. But, this was different. Hiccup wasn't trying to win his heart. Hiccup had just turned into a female dragon yesterday and he was a guy before then, so, what would be the difference? Hiccup still wouldn't like him. Sure, Hiccup loved him in a friendly way. Like a best friend and a brother. But not the way Toothless wanted her to. He was lonely, the only night fury on the island of Berk and Toothless knew that there wasn't many night furies out there. He was one of the lasts of his kind. The night fury was a rare breed, very hard to find. Night furies were mostly nocturnal, going out at night so they would blend in with the night sky, not to be seen.

Toothless knew his feelings were wrong. He should be helping Hiccup, not trying to win her heart and make moves on her. He was suppossed to be there for her as a friend. Toothless was sure that if their position was the other way around, Hiccup would definatly help him. So, Toothless made a descion. An important. He was suppossed to be there for Hiccup and he was going to be. Despite his feelings, he would not woo her or make a move. She was his best friend and nothing would ever change that. Nothing.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was also having some weird thoughts. Everytime she looked at Toothless, the image of him running into that tree and looking embarrassed keeped coming to mind. He looked so embarrassed and something else. She couldn't describe it. It felt weird. This feeling going on with in her. It was a new feeling that she had never felt before. Not even when Astrid was around. What was this feeling? She couldn't describe it, it was just the image of Toothless looking so flustered pulled a trigger or something. It opened a new feeling inside her. She didn't know what it was, but it made butterflies fly in her stomach when she looked at Toothless. What was this new unfamiliar feeling?

* * *

><p>They had been walking for what felt like hours. Hiccup didn't know where they were. She was just following Toothless and to her, he looked like he didn't know where they were going either. Hiccup knew that they were lost, but didn't say anything. She knew Toothless knew they were lost and she was just going to have to trust that he could get them out of there.<p>

While walking, Hiccup had time to think over the question in her mind. What was this new feeling? She was conflicted. She had no idea of what this feeling was. It was a new feeling and had never felt it before. Ever since Toothless ran into that tree, the image of him looking flustered and embarrassed and cute. Wait, wait, wait! Did she just think that Toothless was cute! She must be loosing her mind. Toothless wasn't cute. He was her best friend. And with that, she cleared her mind of all thoughts and continued following Toothless.


	4. Confessions of Love

AN: **Sorry for the long wait. I had four projects do for school and I am still working on one of them, which is a book project, where I have to read the book, write a summary on each chapter, and then do the actual project. I had a mysteries project, which I did on Bigfoot. It took me a week to finish that. I had a social studies project that I had to write a short story on Ancient Egypt, and it had to take place before, after, or during the Opet Festival. Took me two weeks on that, though my story was eleven pages, typed. They loved it so much that my Language Arts teacher wanted to get one of my works and get me published by the end of the year. Then I had a science project that I had to make a 3-D model of a cell. That took forever. So, now, I have three projects out of the way and for once I do not have math/algebra homework. I am on Thanksgiving break and had some free time. I wrote this chapter real late last night, I was up until 3:45 am in the morning. I know it's short, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. I sent it to my beta, brwainer, and he read over it and corrected some mistakes, so hopefully there is no mistakes in here. I know that some of you will be disappointed in me, for as here lately, I am posting short chapters, but I thought that I should stop here, considering that I was half awake and I had kept you waiting long enough. I am going to start on the next chapter tonight. So, you can look forward to the next chapter tomorrow. No promises, but I will try to have it posted by tomorrow night. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter. So, here is the short chapter that you all have been waiting for.  
>Hope you like it! R&amp;R! <strong>

* * *

><p>They had been walking for ages, Hiccup thought as she followed Toothless, her three legs starting to ache from walking. Even her stump was starting to hurt and she wasn't even doing anything with it. The sun, which had been directly over head, was now setting in the western sky. "Toothless, are we almost there yet?" she asked and Toothless stopped and turned to look at her. "We are almost there." he said and she sighed in relief and frustration. Hiccup just wanted to get wherever they were going.<p>

* * *

><p>Toothless stopped and looked back at Hiccup. "We are almost there." he said and watched her sigh in what it seemed like relief and frustration. Toothless couldn't tell which one. The truth was, he had no idea as to where they were going. He just wanted to get Hiccup away from Astrid and the village. He didn't know why, but he truly despised the girl. He knew, or thought anyway, that she was just with Hiccup because he was the Dragon Tamer, The village hero. She was only with him for attention. Because he was the chief's son. Toothless didn't know if that was true or not, but she went from hating his guts to liking him over night.<p>

Toothless started walking again and started to take in his surroundings, trying to find something that made it look like he actually had something to show Hiccup. He had to find something to show her soon. As he was looking around, he spotted something. Just ahead, he saw a meadow, filled with flowers of all kinds. The land went straight and made the sun looking like it was disappearing under the land. The sunset was beautiful and made the flowers of the meadow have a glow to them. The scene was truly beautiful. He had found something to show Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had noticed that Toothless stopped. She stopped behind him and wondered why he had stopped. Were they there yet? "Hiccup. We are here." Toothless said turning to face Hiccup. Hiccup walked up, well more like limped, around Toothless to see what they had come all of this way for. What she saw was breathtaking. The golden color to the flowers making them shine in the light of the sunset, it was beautiful. She turned to Toothless. "Wow." she said, "It's so beautiful." and Toothless smiled at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Toothless watched as Hiccup looked at the scene. The golden rays of the sun from the sunset made her violet scales glow. She was breathtaking. "It's so beautiful." he heard her say. He had to agree with her, but he was thinking if something else. "You're so beautiful." he said so quietly that Hiccup thought she heard something but shrugged it off as the wind.<p>

"Wow, Toothless. How did you find this?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged, quickly coming up with something to tell her. "Uh, I, Uh, found it when I was younger. Long time ago." he said nonchalantly. "Well, thank you Toothless." she said and reached up and gave Toothless a lick on the cheek. Toothless felt the blood rush to his cheeks and was thankful, yet again, that his scales hid his blush. If he was human right now, he would be beet red.

Hiccup couldn't ignore the fluttering she felt in her stomach when she looked at Toothless. They way the sun shone off of his scales. What was this feeling? It was the same feeling she had felt when Toothless had run into that tree. She knew what it was. It was tugging at the back of her mind. She remembered her mother telling her, oh so many years ago before she had died, about the feeling she was having now.

_**Flashback**_

**"Mommy?" a tiny four year old Hiccup asked. "What is is Darling?" Valhallarama asked, pulling her son into her lap. "What is love?" he asked and Valhallarama chuckled, holding him close. "Why do you want to know?" she questioned and he looked up at her with curious emerald eyes. "I heard Snotlout talking about getting Astrid to love him." he said and Valhallarama had to laugh at her little nephew's antics. "Well, love is a feeling you have for something or someone that you really, really, really like." she told him and he smiled up at her. "Do you really, really, really like Daddy, Mommy?" Hiccup asked and Valhallarama laughed. "Of course I do, little one. I love him very much." she said and he looked confused. "Mommy? How do you know you love someone?" he asked and Valhallarama laughed. "Well, there are different kinds of love. There is friendly love, love you feel for a friend, family love, love you feel for your family, and then there is LOVE. The last one is different. You see, I love you with family love. I love your father with LOVE. You can tell when you are in Love with someone when you get butterflies in your stomach. Like this." she said, tickling his stomach, making him giggle. "You can also tell, by have a strong urge to protect them. You, well, I guess it's different for different people. I guess, you'll know when you are in love. It'll hit you out of nowhere. And someday, you'll find someone who will make you feel all cozy inside. There's someone out there for you, somewhere. And you'll know when you find them." Valhallarama said and kissed Hiccup's forehead.**

**_Flashback Ends_  
><strong>

Hiccup smiled at the memory. She didn't know how, or why, but she knew what the feeling was. The feeling was Love. Not the friendly kind. Not the family kind. But LOVE. She smiled as she looked at Toothless, then sighed, turning her head away. Her mom had always told her tales of love at first sight, but she never believed in them. She never thought that such a thing existed. But now, she knows it does. Though, she knew that Toothless had no feelings for her. Why would he? She was the one who went and basically chopped off his tail. Why would he want her?

* * *

><p>Toothless watched as Hiccup's face changed from emotion to emotion. He wondered what she was thinking about. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, pulling Hiccup away from her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just remembering the time my mom told me about love." she said, smiling at the memory. Toothless smiled, happy to see her happy. "What did she tell you?" he asked and Hiccup smiled brightly at him. "She told me that there was someone out there for me. And that when I find them, I'll know. She said it kind of hits you out of nowhere and it makes you feel all cozy on the inside. She used to tell me stories of love at first sight. Do believe that? In love at first sight, I mean?" she asked.<p>

Toothless considered her question. Did he? The way Hiccup had just described love was exactly how he felt. But even if he did love her, why would she want him? They were supposed to be best friends. He looked up and smiled her. "Yeah. I do believe in love at first sight." he said softly and her smile brightened.

"Toothless, can I ask you a question?" she asked and Toothless looked at her in surprise. "Uh, sure." he answered and Hiccup took a breath. "Be honest." she said and Toothless nodded. "Have you ever loved someone, but knew that if you told them, it would ruin everything if they did not feel the same way?" she asked and Toothless thought of her. "Yeah." he said and Hiccup felt her breath catch in her throat. "Who?" she asked. "Well," he started and smiled. "She was a very beautiful dragon that I met." Hiccup winced at the word dragon. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be. She was human before today, and a male one at that. How could it be her? Toothless continued. "She was a night fury. The most gorgeous dragon I had ever seen in my life time. She had these beautiful emerald green eyes and these long eyelashes. She had breathtaking violet scale that sunlight danced off of. The first time I saw her, I was in love." he said looking Hiccup in the eye. "Who was she?" Hiccup asked with bated breath. "She was..." Toothless trailed off, not sure whether to finish or not. "She was you." He said and Hiccup gasped, her eyes tearing up a bit. She couldn't believe it. Toothless loved her. Loved her! She felt like she was on top of the world, and by that she did not mean the north pole.

Toothless thought that Hiccup was going to reject him and it would be the end of their friendship, but what she said next, took him by surprise. "I love you, too." she said softly, smiling up at her. Toothless was sure his heart skipped a beat at those words.

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and nuzzled his cheek. Toothless smiled and leaned down and licked the smaller female on the top of her head.

Toothless then had only one question left to ask. "Hiccup, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" he asked and Hiccup's heart fluttered at the question. "Of course I will." she said and Toothless smiled brightly. "Good." he said, licking her cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: <strong>Awww! Just what we have all been waiting for. The plot is just building up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**If you have any ideas on what should happen, review or pm me, and tell me them. Don't worry, if I use them, I will make sure to give you full credit.**

**REVIEW! =^)**


	5. Wouldn't change a thing

AN: **Wow. I haven't updated in almost four months. Well, i'm sorry about that. I usually have an excuse, but for the first three months, i don't. But i do have one for the last month. Two weeks ago I found out that my boyfriend was moving to Georgia. I was sad by the news and there were rumors going around school that he was going to dump me before he left. Well, he was supposed to have left last week, but his mom's truck caught on fire when she was coming up from Georgia to get him and it delayed his moving date. At that time, he said that he wasn't going to break up with me. But two days ago, on Wednesday, he dumped me. But the bad thing about it, he had his FRIEND do it for him. I was heart broken and i still am. But my heart has healed a little because yesterday was his last day and he was really nice to me. We went on a field trip and he gave me and my friend three dollars to play a game at cici's pizza and before he left that day, he hugged me. I think he only broke up with me because he was leaving and long distance wouldn't work for him. So, my heart is still broken and i can't stand to hear his name with out being saddened, but I am slowly getting better. Sure, i still cry now and then and i ate half a gallon of ice cream, but oh well. **

**It's hard to write when i am in a depressed mood. I mean the characters are so happy in this story and i'm afraid that if i write too much, i might make a character die, just to give the other heart break and express my feelings. That's why this chapter is so short. My characters are happy and I'm not. End of note.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They all belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. _

* * *

><p>Astrid sighed as she hauled a basket of fish down the trail to the cove. After she had found Hiccup and Toothless, she had came back to the village and told Stoik and the others. And what did they do when she told them that Hiccup was now a female Night Fury? Why they burst out laughing. In fact, they laughed so hard that some fell over and rolled on the floor, clutching their sides from laughing so much. Some even couldn't get back up because of their size. Now it was Astrid's turn to laugh at that.<p>

Frustrated that none of them would believe her, she went back home and moped around, trying to think of a way to get them to believe her without her giving away the location of the cove. The cove was Hiccup and Toothless' secret place and only she and them knew about it. So how was she going to get the vikings to believe her? Astrid couldn't come up with anything. She sighed, kicking her bed, the pain in her big toe not bothering her because she was a viking after all.

Astrid sighed and looked out of the window. She could tell by the sun that it had been some time since she left Hiccup and Toothless back in the cove. Then it hit her. She had promised to bring them back some food! Astrid put a hand on her forehead. How could she have forgotten that! She sighed and rushed outside and down to the docks. It was easy getting some fish because it was the dragon's favorite food and no one asked who it was for.

This brought her back to the present. She was almost to the cove. Just a few more feet.

As soon as she got there, she sat the basked down before going into the cove, pulling the basket behind her. As soon as she got in the cove, she gasped as she saw the huge pile of rocks at one side of the cove and there was no sign of Hiccup and Toothless. They had escaped and was no where to be found. Now they were really missing.

* * *

><p>They laid in the field, the setting sun casting it's last glows upon them before it fell below the horizon. They laid there for what felt like ages, absorbing each other's warmth, relishing in their love for each other. They laid until the moon was high in the sky, signalling that is was midnight.<p>

A soft breeze blew from the south, making the grass and flowers wave in the wind. Both sighed in contentment. Hiccup laid against her mate, Toothless' wing draped over her smaller body. Toothles leaned down and licked his mate on the top of her head, a deep purr coming from him. Soon, Hiccup joined him in purring. The couple was happy and that was all that matter to both of them.

"Hiccup?" Toothless breathed as he stopped licking her.

"Yes?" she asked, looked up at him, her emerald eyes, glittering like precious gems in the moon light.

"I love you, Hiccup, and I want to show you how much I love you." Toothless said seriously, his grass green eyes shining with love for his mate. Hiccup looked into his eyes, her mind regestering his request.

She smiled, giving in. "All right. Show me." toothless smiled at her before getting up.

**(Sorry, but I'm going to have to stop the scene here. I would continue writing it, but I am not allowed to write any mature (adult) content in my stories. I am terribly sorry.)**

Hiccup sighed as she laid beside toothless. She was in love and her mate had just shown her how much he loved her. She could have never imagines that she would end up here as a female night fury, making love with her mate, the love of her life, Toothless.

She could have never imagined this, but if she could do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing.


	6. AN

AN: Okay guys. I am sooooo sorry.

I haven't updated for months, but I do have a reason for that. Hear me out, okay?

Okay, so, we had a main computer that everyone usually used in our house. My dad and sister had laptops, so of course they didn't use it, but me and everyone else did. So, that computer stopped working. It began to run slow and took about an hour to come on and start working faster. So now, we can't use it.

I got a laptop now. Yay! But not so yay. You see, I had folders and files on that computer that had all of my stories on there, including half of the next chapter for this story. Well, I can't retrieve that bit of info now. My dad got rid of our old moniter so I can't turn it on and try to get it off. So, I'll have to start from scratch.

I'm sorry for being lazy also. I would have already written the next chapter, but I was on summer vacation and I just wanted to sleep in and watch tv or be in the pool. Not inside writing. Well, I will admit that I did update one of my stories, impossible love, but that's only because I had a sudden urge to update it. I haven't updated that story in almost a month.

Also, I promise I will work on it soon. Maybe when I have a big break from school.

Oh, and I want to tell you all that there will be no mature content, (AKA sexual themes) in this story. I am not allowed to write any of that stuff and this site doesn't allow it. I read somewhere that they plan on taking down stories with that stuff in it. If they do that, a lot of amazing stories would be taken down. So, there's two reasons why I won't.

So, There will not be an update until I decide to stop being lazy and write.

So sorry,

BaconLover12


	7. Discontinuation

AN: Hey guys! It's been awhile, ne?

Anyways, this update/note this is to let you guys know that I will not be continuing this story. I have had an interesting offer from weaselodoom. They offered to rewrite the story, and I gave them the go ahead. After I confirmed that they could rewrite it, I have yet to receive a reply. So it is still unsure weather or not they will be rewriting and continuing it.

So I will probably never be updating again, probably seeing as it's been 2 or 3 years since I last touched this story. I used to love this story, but my passion for it just fell away.

My writing was sloppy anyways seeing as it was written when I was just starting to write. My writing has very much improved since then, but I sadly can not continue this story. It meant a lot, but now it's gone.

So if weaselodoom does choose to rewrite this story, I'll post another update to let you guys know. Until then...I guess more waiting.

Thanks for the 2 years of this story,

~Scarlet Moons (Or as some used to know me, BaconLover12)


End file.
